


Undeniable Loving

by Veeva99



Series: VIXX, Ships [4]
Category: Starlights, VIXX
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Character Development, Developing Relationship, First Times, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Night Clubs, High School, Hongbin centeric, Hongbin is seventeen in this story, Long One Shot, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, N is a tease as well, N is supportive, One Shot, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smut, Strong Language, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, a lot of it, age gap, but not by a lot, hakyeon and hongbin are bestfriends, night club, student Hongbin, teacher Leo, well somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeva99/pseuds/Veeva99
Summary: A story between a student and a teacher. An illegal yet undeniable love.One shot in which you will read the whole story, from their first kiss to their struggles and to their first time 'making love'.Genre: AU, smut, a little bit of fluff (or you know a lot, because I'm a sucker for fluff)Warnings: Strong language, smut, BoyxBoy, age gap, TeacherxStudentWord count: 11.200+Pairing: Taekwoon and Hongbin (VIXX){Crossposted on my AssianFanfic account (@VerenaClifford) and my Tumblr (@KpopRandS), this is the re-written and edited version... Keep in mind that I'm Dutch, my English won't be completely perfect.}





	Undeniable Loving

Lights, blinding bright lights in the different colors of the rainbow, they were the only thing that would light up the gay nightclub. People were dancing to music, music that was loud enough to damage someone their hearing if they would stay in it for too long. A young student could be found at the wooden bar, sipping away a beer that someone else bought for him as he was obviously too young to buy it himself. His dark brown hair was slightly longer than that from most students, it was almost touching his shoulders and slightly curly, his dark brown eyes were lined with a kohl eyeliner and he had a beautiful body that he was showing off in his black colored skinny and ripped jeans and leather jacket.

Lee Hongbin was about done with school, it was the beginning of his senior year, school had started around a month ago, and he already felt like giving up. So he decided to go to this bar with his slightly older best friend, Hakyeon, or N as he wanted to be called, who was also a Senior. A senior that was a year older than that Hongbin was, he had to redo one of his years so that would be why that were able to have the same classes at the same time. As soon as the two teens had walked in, N had disappeared onto the dance floor, a lot of guys were already dancing around the tanned boy and how could they not? N was someone who's dance skills weren't only on point, but he looked also extremely sexy while dancing to the beat of the different songs that were playing. He was graceful and powerful, it was something that Hongbin admired. N simply let go off everything once he was dancing without a care in the world for who would see him.

Hongbin gulped down his beer, he wasn't someone to just go and dance on the dance floor, it wasn't like he didn't enjoy dancing but he didn't like dancing alone and with N taking away most of the attention of the cute and hot guys, Hongbin didn't really feel like he would stand much of a chance. This was until after he had chucked down his second beer; someone had actually walked up to him, this could either be out of pity or because the seventeen-year-old looked like an easy target. Hongbin however didn't really care, either would be fine at this point.  
Hongbin is someone who has known for years that he was gay, his friends and the small part of his family who he had told about it took it, to his surprise, quite well, though he had never had a relationship with a guy before. But, he did have his fair share of kissing and making out, there was simply never that special thing that the teen was looking for. A beautiful thing called love. He didn't expect that this stranger, of whom he couldn’t even see the facial features, would be his first love. But having a little fun never hurt anyone.

The next thing the Korean boy knew was that he was dancing close to this guy, close enough to feel his warmth radiating from his body and smell his scent, there was a faint scent of coffee and vanilla over the stranger. A strange mix that somehow worked really well. Hongbin also realized that the stranger was taller than that he was, he had broad shoulders and he must have been someone who worked out since Hongbin could feel the stranger his muscles flex every time that he would let his hand slide over the stranger's body.

There had been no words spoken between the two, yet Hongbin felt strangely safe when the arms of the man snaked around his waist, pulling him closer towards his body. while they danced on, song after song, things started to heat up. The taller of the two started to test his  waters by grinding against the younger, crotch against crotch. Even when Hongbin was surprised by this he didn't stop it, it felt nice to let all his stress go and it was not like he was doing something bad. He looked up at the stranger, still not able to see their facial features, he crashed his lips onto the stranger's not much later anyways, overtaken by the sensuality of their dancing. It could have been because of the alcohol or the adrenalin but Hongbin felt like being bold, just for this once he wanted to have fun and forget all about it the next morning.

the kiss started out rather innocent. just the feeling of the stranger his warm lips on his, moving his lips in time of the stranger his grinding. it was getting hotter and hotter for Hongbin and he swore that it was like they were the only one in that night club, all what his senses could pick up were the movements from the unknown man; the way how his tongue had found a way into Hongbin his mouth and how he was taking the lead now, how his hands moved from Hongbin's waist to his ass and how his hips were bucking into his. Everything felt complete and he didn’t expect that he could ever be turned on this much by a stranger who happened to be wanting to dance with him. The kiss broke a few minutes later, and as Hongbin was trying to catch his breath the stranger pressed kisses down the length of his neck, leaving behind hickeys before moving his way up again. Leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw, up to the corner of his mouth.

     

"Want to go to my house? We could continue this there." His low voice came out in a hoarse whisper, sending shivers down Hongbin his spine. Hongbin could feel the warm breath hitting his neck as the stranger his lips ghosted over the sensitive skin again, he felt teeth bite down in his earlobe ever so softly a few moments after that. It made him feel even more bothered, but in a good way, without thinking twice about it Hongbin nodded. The stranger took his hand and helped him through the crowd of dancing people to get outside.  
The outside air was cool onto Hongbin his skin, it was the middle of the night and he was finally able to cool down a bit. It was only now that the stranger was trying to stop a cab, in the clear light of a streetlight, that Hongbin realized that the stranger wasn't actually a stranger at all.

The man started to resemble someone that the teen knew, someone who he saw almost every day. There wasn't a doubt about it either, Hongbin knows this person as the youngest teacher of his school, a teacher Biology to be précised. 25 years old, a strong build, soft-looking brown hair and soft but deadly eyes. Jung Taekwoon is a man with a great love for animals and small kids. He is someone who had just finished his studies and who had started working full time at the school this school year, he got a lot of attention from both genders though he never acted out on any of it. Staying professional at all times.  
It was only when the young teacher turned back to his student when he knew what kind of big mistake he had made. His dark eyes were filled with shock, and that was the last thing that Hongbin had seen from his teacher before the older of the two had run off with an incredible speed, dark eyes that were filled with regret and shock.

 

"Yah! Lee Hongbin you can't just leave without telling me about it, your parents will kill me if they find out that I take you to nightclubs on school days!" It was N his somewhat concerned voice that was heard five minutes after Taekwoon had ran away to get as far away from his student as possible. Hongbin had just been standing there, trying to process what just had happened to him. It wasn't every day that he would kiss a man who was eight years older than that he was, especially someone who happened to be his teacher.  
"What are you even doing out here? It’s cold and you are going to catch a cold if you stay here like this." N, who was now standing next to his troubled friend, laid a hand down on Hongbin his shoulder. They were standing right under the light of the streetlight now, yellowish light shining down on the two of them as if they were standing under a spotlight, the only light spot in the sea of the dark night. Hongbin turned to look his friend in the eyes, with a serious look in his eyes while doing so. N, who is slightly smaller than his friend, now became worried. Hongbin wasn't one to leave without telling him, but above that he wasn't someone to look this troubled and serious about anything. Something had happened and this something was troubling his best friend his mind.

"Binnie? What happened? Did someone do something to you which crossed your line?" Hongbin shook his head. "It isn't that Hyung. I think that I just fucked up more than that I have ever done before." The teen confessed. N  grabbed his hand, pulling him towards his car. "I will bring you to my house, we can talk about it there." Hongbin was like a little brother to N, Hongbin was someone that N would defend and protect at all costs and N is someone with who Hongbin would talk hours and nights away with. Sure, they had their small fights and they were very different from each other personality wise, but that only made their bond stronger. Their friendship was something special and Hongbin was truly happy to have a friend  like N who wouldn't judge him for something like this, a friend who would know what he had to do with the, now very much confused, teen.

 

“Are you absolutely sure that you saw it right?” The two boys were now in N his  room, they laid together on his bed side by side with the blanket pulled over them until their waist. N had his own little apartment with one bedroom, so the two are more than used to sleeping together in the same bed. The bedroom was small, but it had its charms to it, the warm gray walls and the light brown carpet, the photos of N his family and friends, it was really a room that reflected everything that N is. Caring, sweet and, though he can be sassy as well, classy.

“I am. It’s hard to mistake him.” “And he ran away as soon as he saw you?” Hongbin nodded, he had already told the story twice and was getting tired of explaining it. “How do you always get the cute guys?” Hongbin softly pushed N’s shoulder. “N, you can’t keep calling him cute!” “You can’t deny that the man is at least a bit cute. I mean you were the one making out with him.” “I didn’t know that it was him! He could get in big trouble for this. As for me, I won’t be able to ever face him ever again. I’m pretty sure that both Taekwoon and I were really turned on.” “Hongbin-ah, you will have to face him again. He is your teacher after all.” N his voice was one of reason, like it always would be. He had been able to talk his friend out of the most bizarre things that the the teen wanted to try out before.  
“Maybe I can switch classes. Getting a class from Mr. Lee won’t be all too bad, though he tends to be really strict.” N laid his hand down on his best friend’s hand, pulling him into a hug with a gentle tug on those hands, hongbin came crashing into his chest with a soft thud. “Listen to me Bin. I know that you will be embarrassed at first, but Taekwoon is one of the better teachers of our school. You aren’t switching classes, not under my watch.”

 

And what N said that day became reality. It had been a little over three months and Hongbin was still in the same Biology class. Though the student did try to never look at his teacher all too long, ignoring most of the things that the older said and dozing off with his earphones in his ears pretty much every lesson. It wasn’t a surprise that Hongbin his grade for Biology dropped more than he would ever admit to his parents. It was not something that the teen was proud of, but only looking at the teacher made him remember that night, he remembered every single touch and he could even smell the other’s scent again, almost as if Taekwoon was close to him even when he wasn’t at all.

To add to the craziness of it all was that he found the man his dating profile while fucking around on the internet. He made an account on the site for the joke of it, just to see if online dating was something that he would enjoy doing, he however didn’t expect to find the profile of the older, nor did he expect that he would stalk the page for the next two hours. Scrolling through all the photos and post the older had shared with the world, it was kind of like he found a new, interesting, profile on Instagram or Tumblr. He never told anyone about it, not even N as he knew that his best friend would only mock him about the fact that he made a profile on the dating website in the first place.

The fact that Hongbin was actually falling for the teacher was the thing that he was most ashamed of, not making out with him, not finding his profile, but actually getting feelings. It was a thing that was doomed to never work out; Hongbin knew that he was for one too young and that the teacher would lose his job when he would date one of his students. It was something that he didn’t want to risk, having unanswered feelings, that would hopefully go away with time, was always better than getting his heart broken by the reality of falling for someone like Jung Taekwoon.

 

Hongbin twisted his pencil in between his fingers before looking up at the clock in the classroom, ten minutes left of class, ten minutes left of trying to ignore the handsome human being with the angelic voice that was explaining something about hormones to the other students. Hongbin was seated at the back of the class, the window on one of his sides, another row of tables and students on his other side. He did hear the words that were coming out of Taekwoon his mouth, though he didn’t really process any of it. It all just sounded like empty bullshit to the teen, just like most of his classes did. He might be a Senior, but he wasn’t ready for his exams and whatever would come after those at all. Hongbin was always someone to live with the day, not worry about the future too much. But, he now was one of the only Seniors without a plan and maybe he should start to get a bit worried. He packed his bag three minutes before the bell would ring, knowing that Taekwoon wouldn’t even say something about it anymore.

Taekwoon had gotten used to the way the student acted over the last months. Though he did set his mind off the making out, telling himself that would be the last time that he would kiss some stranger in a nightclub, he couldn’t quite get his whole mind off the student. Hongbin had been on his mind ever since he saw those brown doe eyes up close, he had ran away from what he actually wanted before. Knowing that it was the safest thing to do, for him but also for the teen. Sure, he had been turned on by the teen, and he couldn’t lie about the fact that he might have jerked off with the younger on his mind in the last few months, but he couldn’t risk losing his job. So he decided that it would be for the best to just act like he normally did around his students, be the chill and laid back teacher that would only get mad and strict when it would be needed. It was for the best anyways.

“Alright, that’s all. Don’t forget took look over your notes as the test will come sooner than you might notice.” The words left his lips right before the bell rang. Sitting down by his desk, he saw how the students left one by one and as always, Hongbin was one of the lasts to leave. It was always the same story, the teen would do almost nothing in class, but would stick around a bit too long after class. Lost in his thoughts, while staring out of the window, most of the time.

 

“Hongbin, can I have a little talk with you before you leave?” He stopped the younger right before he wanted to leave the classroom. Hongbin stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that voice addressing him, Taekwoon hadn’t talked to him directly since that night. His voice was a lot more gentle now, a bit higher too, compared to his hoarse and low voice he had used in the nightclub.  It was the voice he always used at school, probably saving his husky and lower voice for ‘special occasions’.

Hongbin walked back to the teacher his desk, after taking some deep breaths to prepare himself. “Yes?” “Sit down for now Hongbin, this might take some time, you don’t have any classes anymore, right?” Hongbin shook his head before following the order of the older and sitting down. They were face to face, the only thing separating the two was the desk, Hongbin on a wooden chair and Taekwoon on his much more comfortable ‘teacher’ chair. Though the two were seated close to one another, Hongbin never looked the older in the eyes, avoiding the brown orbs with all his might as he didn’t want to have the memories of that night replaying in his mind.

 Hongbin-ah, I’m worrying about you.” The words left Taekwoon his mouth in a caring matter. “Why would you be worried Mr. Jung?” Hongbin decided to play dumb, as he really didn’t have an excuse as of why he had been acting this way and the truth was something that never should be told, not in this case that is. “Your grades have been dropping dramatically for my class Hongbin. You are such a smart student, you tried really hard in the beginning of the year too, but now it’s like you gave up on everything. I’m worried because your final exams are just months away, you don’t have that much time to spare anymore.” “I still have around four months, I will pull it back together.” “With these grades, you won’t. I asked your other teachers and, though you do seem to daydream a lot, you are doing well for those other subjects. It’s only Biology that you are failing, and not a little bit either.”

Hongbin sighed, he didn’t like to be put into the facts like this, it was true that his grades had dropped a lot, maybe even so much that he will fail biology. But after what happened, how was he supposed to concentrate in class anymore? He had daydreams and dreams about the older, about them doing things he can only think of in his fantasies.  He can’t think straight anymore around the teacher. Maybe it are the hormones of being a teen that are still pumping through his body, but he just can’t stop thinking about it.

“Look, I know that you want to have your precious free time, but I think that it will be a good idea for you to take some extra lessons from me. It will be for the better.” “What? When am I supposed to take extra classes when my schedule for school is already jam packed? I only have one free hour in the week and I used that to make some homework so I won’t have to do it at home.” “If you mean by making homework that you fuck around with Hakyeon, than I would believe you.” Taekwoon still had the habit of cursing a lot, something that he really needed to stop when he was at school. But, it was Hongbin he was talking to and he knew that the teen wouldn’t mind it all too much.

"I still want to enjoy that free hour though." "Then we can do it after school, kind of like how a classmate would teach you. But, I don't think that you would really listen to them." "Yah! I could just ask N to help me out, thank you very much." "Not much learning when the two of you get together." "Believe me, N can be a really good tutor." Taekwoon took off his glasses, sliding his fingers over the sides of his nose as he let out a soft sigh. Taekwoon normally would wear his contact lenses to school, but he got up too late that morning and didn't have time to get then in before leaving the house, so glasses it was.

“Look, Hongbin. I know the reason why you wouldn’t want this. I get that you don’t want to be alone with me after what happened. But, letting your grades drop is not the right solution to this all.” Hongbin let out a sigh, knowing that Taekwoon knew what he was trying to do, the teacher even seemed to get irritated by it too. “Do you really know though? Do you really know how it feels to me?” His voice was soft, just above a whisper. He was vulnerable to every single kind of bad comment right now, just one bad thing could mess up all his emotions. “I will never know exactly how you feel, not without you telling me about it, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t understand it at least a little bit.”

It was for the first time in weeks that Hongbin looked into those eyes, Taekwoon his eyes always had something to them in Hongbin’s opinion. They were this special kind of deep brown and you could always read all of the emotions the man was feeling in them, Taekwoon could be like an open book to anyone. Though, looking into those eyes took his breath away once again, in all honesty Hongbin did start to feel like the main female lead of any K-drama, the girl who is meant to fall in love with the wrong guy. A wrong love that always ends up being the best choice for her. If only that was the case here.

“We don’t have to do this at a private place if you don’t want that, we can meet up in a café or liberally, or any other place that you would feel comfortable with. It’s not to make you feel even more uncomfortable, it’s to make your grades go up again. You are a smart person Hongbin, don’t let me ruin your education.” Taekwoon was death serious, the tone of his voice and his eyes would tell you that at first glance, though somehow Hongbin also felt like Taekwoon did really care about him, or at least his grades. It wouldn’t hurt all too much to agree to this, or at least that is what he thought of it at that moment.

 

It was two weeks into the extra Biology lessons when it happened. The usual café that the two would go to was closed for whatever reason and Taekwoon invited the younger to his apartment. It wasn’t far from the café anyways and as it was cold, thanks to the snowy weather of January, that seemed to be the best idea to Hongbin too. It would be the first time that the two of them would really be alone and that was something that made the younger out of the two really nervous. He didn’t even know why, as Taekwoon hadn’t shown any kind of feeling towards him, but as Hongbin knew about his own, growing, feelings towards the other, he felt like he wouldn’t be able to handle it. The walk back to Taekwoon’s apartment was silent, the two of them walking alongside each other, hands brushing past each other every so often and the only sound to be heard was the crisping of fresh snow under their shoes. Taekwoon didn’t mind the silence, even liked it over the loud talking voices of twenty students united that he heard every day at his job. To add to that, he felt calm to be with Hongbin like this, it was a way of showing that he did care about the younger, without having to risk his feelings, Hongbin’s feelings or his job.

“Come in and make yourself comfortable. I will go and make you your favorite tea.” Taekwoon gave the younger a small smile before closing the door behind him and showing him where the living room was. It was a warm room with a comfy leather couch, glass table, photos on a cupboard that was standing against the white wall on the right side of the room, TV right opposite the couch and there was even a cat-bed there. Something that surprised Hongbin, as he viewed the older as more of a dog person. Though when he saw the animal, he knew why Taekwoon would like it, it was fluffy, had an adorable look in its brown eyes and it was still a kitten too.

The kitten sat right down on Hongbin his lap once he sat down on the couch, preventing him from getting his homework out of his bag. It purred loudly once Hongbin started petting its head, tickling it right behind its ear. When Taekwoon saw this, cups filled with hot mint tea and black coffee in his hands, he let out a, silent, awing sound. The sight was very cute to him.

He put down the cups on the glass coffee table before sitting down next to Hongbin, keeping at least some distance between the two of them. “She seems to like you a lot Hongbin, she normally is really shy around strangers.” “I have it more often with cats, they seem to like me a little bit too much.” Hongbin said without taking his eyes of the animal. “What’s her name?” He now looked up to the older, bangs hitting his eyes and preventing him from seeing Taekwoon really clearly. He swept his hair out of his eyes, which honestly didn’t really work much as he needed a overdue haircut. “Arya, I picked her up not too long ago.” “Yeah, I noticed that she’s still a kitten. She is very adorable, just like her owner.” The words left his mouth without him realizing it, catching Taekwoon blush before he hid his face away in his hands.

“Hongbin, you really can’t say those kind of things, what if someone was around?” Taekwoon said, now looking at Hongbin again, still with a light shade of pink on his cheeks. “But there is literally no one here besides the cat! It’s not the first time that I say things without thinking either, why are you so affected by it now?” It was true that the younger had tried to flirt with Taekwoon, though his bad puns and pick-up-lines were only cute to the teacher. This was the first time that the flirting really got to him. And maybe that was because he was really alone with the younger, no one else was there to see them, no one else was there to judge them or to hear them. It was oddly dangerous now that Taekwoon thought about it.

“Still though Hongbin, you can’t just go around and flirt with your teacher. You know that it would be illegal if I did anything with you right?” “There is no one here to see it and it’s not like I told anyone the first time around anyways.” Taekwoon crooked his eyebrow, giving Hongbin the ‘stare’, it would always work on him like a charm on most people. “Alright, I told N. But that was only because you ran off so suddenly and I was very much confused. I never told him anything about our ‘relationship’, or whatever you would want to call this, to him after that. Not about your dating profile, not about-“ “Stop, wait. You know about my dating profile?” Caught in his act Hongbin nodded. “I’m actually surprised that you haven’t found mine yet as you can see who viewed your profile. My screen name is not that hard to guess either.” “How did you even manage to find it?” “Well, once I’m fucking around on the internet there is nothing stopping me. I just found the dating site one day, made a profile for the fun of it and you were the first one to show up as the two of us share a lot of interests.”

“I’m seriously starting to worry about you.” Taekwoon shook his head, trying to get out all the possible usernames that Hongbin could have used on the site out of his mind. “How many times do I have to say that there is no need to worry about me?” “Oh no, it isn’t about school this time. It’s about your feelings that are growing towards me.” “You are saying it as if it’s a bad thing?”

Hongbin had become bolder over the two weeks, seeing Taekwoon in private every Wednesday and Friday did help with that, as he started to feel more comfortable around him in those times spent together. And the extra classes were really helping too, as Hongbin finally did understand at least some parts of the things that Taekwoon explained to him.

“It’s not a bad thing to have feelings Hongbin, but you know that this will never work out right? It’s not only that I am older than that you are, but it will be against the school rules too. I can’t date one of my students.” “I’m almost done with school though. Exams are in May so that’s about three months and a week away.” “Did you ever consider that I might not feel the same way about you?” It was hard, Taekwoon knew that, but showing his real feelings to the younger, his feelings of appreciation, of love and of lust, would damage him more than that it would bring good things.

“It-it can’t be that I’m the only one of us with these weird feelings right? You are feeling them too right? Those things like feeling your heart beat faster when you see the other, yet feeling calm to be around them. Those feelings of actually falling in love when you know that it is viewed as wrong by most people… Please tell me that I’m not the only one.” Hongbin confessed to the older, looking down at Ayra, as he didn’t want to see the look in the eyes of Taekwoon right now.

           

Taekwoon was silent for a minute, deciding if showing his real feelings was the best thing to do. The feelings were there ever since he saw that dimpled smile of the younger for the first time.  How happy he looked most of the time, smiling eyes and that beautiful chestnut brown, longish hair. Hongbin did fit into Taekwoon his ideal type, he knows that, now that he knows the younger a lot better, Hongbin is someone who is very kind, he is hardworking and reliable too, he is adorable and he knows when to open his mouth, always ready to stand up for himself or for someone that he cares about. Taekwoon knew that he was far in , especially after kissing Hongbin, even when that was a complete mistake. It still involved a lot of feelings from him and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold them in for much longer. Though, he knew that it would be better to do otherwise, Taekwoon decided to follow his heart for once. Even if it would be against the rules and even when it could hurt his own feelings, or Hongbin his feelings, they both felt it and that was enough for Taekwoon to take that next step.

Taekwoon moved a bit closer to Hongbin, grabbing his chin between pointer finger and thumb, moving his head up after that. They were so close that their noses brushed past each other because of that movement, though Hongbin didn’t pay any attention to that. He was looking into the eyes of Taekwoon, eyes that were coming closer and closer, until they closed and their lips met. It was a very calm and shy kiss if you would compare it to their first kisses. It was sweet, almost too sweet. Though, Hongbin didn’t mind it at all, as the emotions were there now, where they were lacking when they kissed in the night club all those months ago. He only dreamed of kissing the older like this before and to have it becoming reality was something very special to the brunette.

The kiss broke, though they stayed close to each other. Ayra had jumped off Hongbin his lap, as if she wanted to give the couple some room. “Does that answer your questions?” Hongbin was confused for a second, as he couldn’t think straight after that kiss that managed to take his breath away once more. “Don’t look at me like that Hongbin, was it really that hard to guess that I like you too, that I care about you too? You aren’t the only one with the undeniable feelings.” Taekwoon moved his thumb over Hongbin his lower lip, before letting his hand settle on the younger his cheek, caressing it softly.

“Then why didn’t you say anything when I tried flirting to you? You let me feel embarrassed as hell instead.” Hongbin pouted slightly, letting the other know that he was not all too amused, but that he was still joking around about it. “It would have been a bit risky for me to act out when we weren’t in private. Not only because of the fact that I could get fired, but also for your sake.” “My sake? What has my sake to do with this when I do feel these feelings for you?” “It could have been just the feeling of longing, I didn’t want you to confuse that for the feeling of really liking someone.” “I might be a teenager, I might not have as many life experience as you have, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t know how it feels like to like someone.” Taekwoon nodded. “Yeah, I realize that now. But still, I wanted to be careful just in case.”

He moved in for another kiss after he let his words linger for just a few moments. Hongbin took some initiative, pulling Taekwoon on top of him while his back hit the smooth material of the couch. The kiss lasted longer than the first one, making the situation more headed as time went by. Tongues slipping against each other, Hongbin his hands that moved their way into the short hair of the teacher and Taekwoon who was still caressing Hongbin’s cheek with one hand, keeping himself from crushing the younger with his other hand.

          

Time passed, though the two stopped kissing they were now cuddled up against each other. The tutoring for Biology was long forgotten as the two watched some episode of a cliché K-drama, both not really concentrating on the plot. The nice silence broke when Hongbin his phone started ringing, he took the call after getting his phone out of his pocket, with the needed afford as he didn’t want to break the comfortable hug. “Yeah, N what is it?” He said after he saw that it was N who was calling. “Yah! Where are you? Your mother just called me to ask if you were staying over at my house as you haven’t come home yet. You better be happy that I covered you!” Hongbin sat up, now breaking the hug, before looking at the clock of his phone. It was already past seven, of course his mom would be worried as he promised to be home before dinner. “Shit! Thanks for covering me N-Hyung. It means a lot.”

“Where even are you that you forget the time like this, you have been sneaking of a whole lot lately.” “What, no I haven’t.” “You literally disappear every few days. Do you have a secret boyfriend that you haven’t told me about?” Hongbin turned his head to look at Taekwoon, who was looking back at him with a questioning look. “Yeah, sure N. If I would have a secret boyfriend than I would have long told you about it. I’m just taking extra Biology classes to catch up. I will be at your house in a half an hour alright?” It was hard for Hongbin to lie to his best friend, especially when he normally told him everything. But, he didn’t know if Taekwoon would be okay with him telling N about them. After letting N having his say, he closed the call.

“We kind of forgot about the time, my mom called N and now he is pissed off as I never told him that I had these extra classes.” Hongbin explained. “Your mom calls Hakyeon before calling you?” “I usually have my phone on silent, so I never notice it going off. N pretty much uses his phone 24/7, so when she needs me she just calls him.” Taekwoon nodded as Hongbin got up. He followed the boy with his eyes as he grabbed his winter jacket and put his beanie back on. “Do you want me to walk with you?” Hongbin stopped in his tracks when he heard that question. “Wouldn’t N find it weird that you are with me? He already thinks that I’m keeping secrets from him.” “Aren’t you though?”

Taekwoon now got up as well, moving closer to the younger before snaking his arms around his waist, pulling his body closer to his own. “You do in fact have a secret boyfriend.” Taekwoon simply said before connecting their lips just once more, a simple goodbye kiss that made Hongbin shiver under his touch. “Boyfriend?” Their lips were still close enough for Taekwoon feel the slight movement of Hongbin his talking. “Yes boyfriend. I want to be able to call you mine Bean, even if it’s only in personal spaces.” “Wait Bean?” Hongbin played dumb and Taekwoon noticed that, smirking before letting go of the younger and taking his phone out of his hand. Adding his own phone number into his contacts before handing the device back to Hongbin. “Now go off, otherwise Hakyeon will be even less pleased.”

 

To say that N was unpleased was an understatement. He was mad at Hongbin for keeping secrets from him, especially since it was something like taking extra classes. Something so little shouldn’t be lied about, the least Hongbin could have done was giving him a heads up before doing what he did so he could have come up for a better excuse towards Mrs. Lee. The two made up fast though, they always did and before Hongbin knew it, N was helping him  with his Biology as well, testing him on the things that he should know by now whenever a test would pop up and making sure that Hongbin was ready. Hakyeon knew how much he friend could stress out about his grades even when he wouldn’t show it so helping him was the least he could do for the other.

 

The final exams came sooner than Hongbin could have imagined and looking back on it now, he was quite happy that Taekwoon gave him extra classes. He did feel ready for the upcoming exams now. And maybe that last bit of motivation called ‘when you do well on your exams we will spend the night together’ did help too. The feelings for Taekwoon only have grown over the last months and by now Hongbin felt like he really did love the older. Whatever love might mean to a seventeen year old. And he also felt like Taekwoon felt the same, as far as he could judge it. By now, N knew about the couple, accidentally finding out about it when he walked in on the two when they shared a kiss in the Biology classroom. Hongbin was taking too long to get to the exit of the school where they would met up, so N started looking for him. He was surprised, but he didn’t judge Hongbin for it at all. Though he did warn them that if it would have been anyone else they could have been in big trouble.

 

There were difficult times in their ‘love story’ too. They couldn’t just go out anywhere so there were limited places that they could go, Taekwoon felt like he couldn’t give Hongbin a normal kind of relationship, not yet at least and he felt bad for that. Though, Hongbin was really good at reminding that he didn’t care about ‘normal’, he cared about his feelings and Taekwoon his feelings, he cared about the fact that they were both happy. So most fights didn’t last long.

Except for one that happened when Taekwoon became rather stressed out because finals were nearing, he worried about everything even when he couldn’t help it when people would fail as he puts so much time into his lessons, they were varied and fun. It didn’t matter how much Hongbin tried, but Taekwoon stayed stressed and he kept pushing away the younger more and more. It felt to Hongbin like he did something wrong,  which resulted into the younger ignoring and leaving Taekwoon alone for a week, spending all his time studying to distract himself. Taekwoon apologized when he noticed that the younger was ignoring him, not only that but he realized that he had been the reason as of why the younger seemed to be so upset. He told Hongbin that he hadn’t done anything wrong and that he appreciated it that he tried to calm him down. It had been calming him down even, Taekwoon was just rather bad at showing it.

 

After taking his last exam the only thing both Hongbin and Hakyeon could do was wait. Though they didn’t mind it all too much as they had a longer summer break now. No school, no homework and, thank god, no more studying for a while. Hongbin had decided to take a free year, a year to work and then choose what he  wants to do with his life, maybe even see some more of the world. N applied to different universities already, he had his goal set and was ready to make his dreams come true.

“Did you already look for jobs though?” N asked when Hongbin told him about it. Hongbin knew that it would be hard for him to get a job, as he was not even eighteen yet and as he didn’t have much work experience, though he did find himself a job as waiter in a fancy restaurant after weeks of trying. They wanted young people for the jobs and Hongbin did fit the bill rather well. N was proud of his best friend. Sure, he hoped that they would go to the same university and maybe Hongbin could even move into his apartment, but knowing that he would be happier like this N couldn’t be anything but proud of him.

 

It was near the late middle of June when Hongbin got a phone call from his homeroom teacher. He had passed all of his exams, even getting a straight nine for one of the subjects. Which was a big thing for Hongbin, who is someone who normally never got grades that were above average. He thanked his homeroom teacher and got ready to tell Taekwoon about it, when the teacher was actually the one who called him. “Hey Bean, I just saw your grades, well done baby.” “I can’t believe that I actually did it, getting above average too.” “Well, you did study hard didn’t you?” Hongbin smiled when he heard the tone of Taekwoon’s voice, he just knew that the other was smiling brightly, eyes shining along with that beautiful smile. “Though, this does mean that I have to keep my promise, so I called you to ask if Friday would be okay with you?” Hongbin was puzzled for a moment, before realizing what his boyfriend was talking about. He did in fact promise him that he could stay the night when he would pass all of his exams. “Friday sounds good, I just have to ask N about it. He probably wouldn’t mind though.” Hongbin his parents still didn’t know, he honestly didn’t know how to bring it to them as he was dating someone who wasn’t only years older than that he is, but also someone who is, or by now was, his male teacher.

“Alright, I will pick you up at our usual café then. I have to go back to my class now, as they will probably be worrying why getting coffee is taking this long.” “Did you seriously leave a class alone to call me?” “It’s not a big deal Bean, I will text you when I have time okay?” “Okay Hyung, talk to you later.” After hanging up he let himself fall onto his bed, he knew that spending the night didn’t have to mean that they were going to have sex but as they already had done some fooling around, Hongbin felt like he might as well be prepared for the fact that he was most likely going to lose his virginity in a few days.

 

Friday rolled around faster than that Hongbin could imagine,  he was waiting for Taekwoon at their usual café, it was small and very warm inside the wooden floor and tables always giving off a homey feeling to the café. He had ordered an iced tea for himself and an iced coffee for Taekwoon, as he knew that the older loved his coffee. The weather was really nice, sun shining down and lighting up the café through the many big windows. N had been okay with covering for Hongbin in case his mother would call, though he did tell him to be safe and use lube, even when he joked about it N was dead serious about that comment, as he didn’t want a complaining and whiney Hongbin the next day. He didn’t want to put Taekwoon through that, as he knew that a whiney Hongbin in pain, could be quite irritating and very clingy. Though he was sure that Taekwoon wouldn’t mind the last part of that.

It was after ten more minutes that Taekwoon showed up, apologizing to the younger for being late as he sat down across him, putting down the grocery bag that he had carried with him after that. “I had to buy some things and that took a bit longer, I’m sorry Bean.” He said before taking a sip of his iced coffee. It seemed like he came straight out of school, wearing a  black sleeveless t-shirt and his usual dark blue jeans, jacket around his waist as it would have been too hot to wear it outside. As casual as he looked, Taekwoon did had a certain charm over himself that made him look good in almost everything.

“That’s okay, I have only been here for around ten minutes.” Hongbin looked up at the older male, brown doe like eyes hooking into dark brown orbs, Taekwoon his eyes were calm as always, making Hongbin feel a bit more relaxed too. He was kind of nervous for the night, even if nothing were to happen, they would sleep together for the first time and that somehow made him a bit nervous.

After they drank their drinks and Hongbin paid for them, they started on their walk to Taekwoon his  apartment. He didn’t live far from his work, so Taekwoon walked or cycled to school most of the time, only taking his car when he was either running late or when the weather was really bad. They walked side by side, hand in hand, fingers intertwined with each other.

After they got to the apartment, Taekwoon told Hongbin to make himself comfortable while he started on dinner. It was already around five and he wanted to eat at least somewhat early, so Hongbin decided to play around a bit with Ayra, who had grown a lot in the last few months, yet she was still energetic as can be and loves to play around and every time Hongbin comes around she even gets more energetic, it’s almost like she likes the younger more than her owner. Though, Hongbin has coming around so much that he practically became her second owner, often buying her new toys or little cat snacks.

 

It was around eight, the two of them were cuddled up on Taekwoon his queen sized bed, watching a movie together on the TV that was hung up right across the bed. Though both of them didn’t really concentrate on the movie, rather than that they were looking into each other’s eyes, sharing gentle and sweet kisses and just enjoying each other in general. Though the kiss they were sharing now was getting rather heated, Hongbin his hands slipped under Taekwoon his shirt, exploring his soft skin like he had done before. The kiss broke, eye contact was made and they both knew what was coming. Taekwoon freed himself from Hongbin his touch, before hovering above the teen, placing his right hand above Hongbin’s head to keep himself steady and from crushing the younger. With his left hand he moved Hongbin’s bangs out of his eyes before kissing his forehead, going down from there he kissed his nose, cheeks and lips, just light pecks, before he moved to the younger his neck.

He went straight for his sweet-spot, taking a bit of skin between his teeth and sucking on it. Leaving behind a few reddish marks on his normal equal toned skin. He enjoyed the little sounds that Hongbin made, turning him on more than he would ever admit to anyone. He place his knees between Hongbin his open legs, taking off his own sleeveless shirt before taking off Hongbin’s t-shirt as well. Hongbin smiled up to him and to Taekwoon he honestly looked like an angel at that very moment, how his longer hair framed his face, how his eyes had this innocent yet attractive sparkle to them,  his dimples that showed up whenever he smiled, everything about him was just so perfect to Taekwoon and he couldn’t believe that he was able to call Hongbin his.

Taekwoon came down again, connecting his lips with the younger once more. As Hongbin’s hands slowly moved down Taekwoon’s back, Taekwoon took his sweet time to exploring the possibilities, biting and sucking the younger his lower lip softly, before letting his tongue swirl around Hongbin’s once again.

The kiss broke when Hongbin turned things around, rolling the two of them around so he is on top now, letting his crotch brush against Taekwoon’s while doing so, which earned him a small sound from the older male.  Hongbin smirked down at him, liking the fact that he had full control now, even when he knew that it wouldn’t be lasting for a very long time. His hands made their way from the older his belly up to his neck, following the natural shape of Taekwoon’s muscles with his fingers, moving almost teasing slow. He kept his eyes hooked into Taekwoon’s the whole time, liking the reaction he got out of the older. Hongbin broke their eye contact when he moved his head down to the other’s neck, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses all over, stopping at the older his sweet spot, just below his right ear, to leave some hickeys behind. He moved down to Taekwoon his collarbones after that, doing the same thing here. He marked the older all over, knowing that he enjoyed it by the sounds he was making and the fact that he shivered under Hongbin his touch, something the younger does himself too whenever Taekwoon would do this to him.

          

For a while they fooled around like this, taking off each other’s pants in the meantime. The situation was hot, filled with cherishing touches, though Hongbin wanted to take it a step further than that they normally did. He wanted Taekwoon to be his first and the older knew about it too, they even talked about it before, though Taekwoon would only do it when he was sure that the younger was really ready and Hongbin knew that he was ready now. More than ready even, he never wanted anything more than to have his boyfriend make love to him right at that moment. So he stopped Taekwoon when he wanted to let his hand slip inside of Hongbin his underwear, though the younger was unbelievably turned on by the older he had to say it now or he would be too far in to tell him.

“Hyung?” Taekwoon stopped his movements when he heard the tone of the younger his voice. “What is it Bean? Do you want me to stop?” “No!” Taekwoon crooked his eyebrow at the loud reaction from Hongbin. “I’m mean no,” he said, softer this time. “I just… I have been thinking and I really feel like I’m ready for the next step.” “The next step?” “Please make love to me.”

Hongbin looked into Taekwoon his eyes, almost pleading the older. “Are you sure? Are you really ready for it?” Hongbin nodded. “I know what I want Taekwoon. I-I have never felt this way about anyone else, I have never had so many feelings for someone. I know that it might hurt, but that’s okay… I trust you to go slow at first.” Hongbin his voice was gentle, though Taekwoon knew how serious he was about it. So he nodded, placing a kiss on the younger his forehead. “If you are really that sure, than I am honored to be your first. But, if you would want me to stop, you can just tell me at any time and I will stop. You being comfortable and safe is the most important thing right now, okay?”

After some more kissing Taekwoon slowly pulled Hongbin his boxers off, letting his already half hard dick meet the colder air of the room. Taekwoon got the lube out of his wooden nightstand, laying it down right beside his body before positioning Hongbin his legs so they would give him a better excess to his entrance. Sitting between the younger his legs, Taekwoon locked his eyes with him. “Are you really sure?” He asked, caressing Hongbin his cheek with his left hand, while his right hand rested on Hongbin his pulled up knee. Hongbin gave a light nod, assuring look in his doe like eyes. “Alright, this is going to be a bit uncomfortable at first, but it will get better, believe me.” Taekwoon said while putting lube onto his fingers, warming it up a bit between them so it wouldn’t be too chilling for Hongbin. When he knew that the lube was warm enough he slowly put one finger into Hongbin, drawing little circles on Hongbin his hips with his free hand, hoping to distract the younger a bit from the uncomfortable feeling he might be feeling at that moment, keeping eye contact with him to know for sure when it was okay to start moving his finger inside of him. When that was the case he started doing just that, going slowly at first.

Taekwoon added a second finger after a few minutes, starting to scissor his fingers. When he finally got some pleasure sounds out of Hongbin He added the third finger as well, being careful at all times as he didn’t want to hurt his angel. He bent down, kissing a trail along Hongbin his neck before connecting their lips together, sharing an open mouthed kiss with the younger that only made the situation even more heated.

Hongbin started to move more under Taekwoon his touch, arms around the older’s shoulders and hands resting on his back, trying to get more friction out of how Taekwoon was moving his fingers inside of him. He broke the kiss slightly, breathing in pants and looking up to catch the older his eyes. “Hyung please, I’m ready.” The look in Hongbin his eyes was pleading, which made Taekwoon nod automatically, wanting to give the younger whatever he wanted. He pulled his fingers out of Hongbin, which only made Hongbin feel a bit empty, and freed himself from the younger his arms to take off his own boxers, letting his cock spring up as it was finally freed from its ‘prison’.  

 

Taking the lube once again, Taekwoon put some on his dick before getting in a position from which he knew he could slide easily into Hongbin. He made eye contact with his boyfriend one more time, just to be sure, before pushing in. Going really slow to make sure that he wouldn’t hurt Hongbin too much, he knew how uncomfortable this would be and he wanted to spare his angel as much pain as possible. Taekwoon drew calming circles onto Hongbin his hips, bending down a bit to kiss his neck hoping that it would give the younger some extra pleasure and some distraction from what was happening. Though, Hongbin didn’t mind the pain all too much. To him, the pain was strangely exciting, even when it was a bit uncomfortable at first. Taekwoon felt how Hongbin snaked his arms around his neck again, his hands softly hitting his back, nails gently pressing into his flesh when he moved in a bit more, letting Hongbin adjust to his thickness and size every time he moved in a bit more, once he was fully in he finished his hickey before looking up to the younger. Whose arms were still around his neck, leaving reddish marks on Taekwoon his back, though he didn’t mind it, it didn’t hurt at all after all.

Taekwoon positioned himself a bit, folding Hongbin his legs around his waist so he would get better angles, hoping to hit the younger his prostate while he started to thrust into him. Going slowly at first, letting Hongbin get used to the feeling. It was when Taekwoon heard a breathy, loud, moan of his name when he knew that he had hit the younger his prostate, it was also around that moment that Hongbin started to move his hips upwards to meet with Taekwoon his own movements. “Hyung please…. There again.” Words that were spoken in between breathy moans while Taekwoon tried to hit the spot once again, making his movements faster and rougher as the younger kept pleading for it.

Leaning his body weight on one arm, Taekwoon used his other hand to take Hongbin’s dick in it, matching the movements of his hands with the movements of his hips. Everything was perfect for the younger at that very moment. He never knew that this would give him so much pleasure, but sharing this with Taekwoon, in the older his room with the only sound being the skin on skin contact, soft moans and breathy pants, movie long over and the screen of the TV was long turned black. Sweaty bodies that became one, kisses that were shared, movements from the both of them that were pretty much in time with each other. Hongbin couldn’t think of a better way to lose his virginity.

 It wasn’t long before Hongbin felt like he couldn’t keep it in much longer, his own movements became sloppier, not meeting Taekwoon his trusts at the same rate he was doing just a few minutes beforehand. “Hyung..” Breathy moans, low pants, and Taekwoon his name were all that came out of Hongbin his mouth before he came, cum hitting his chest and spreading  over Taekwoon his hand. Taekwoon came after a few more deep, rough, thrusts. Filling the younger with his cum before he almost collapsed on him. Taekwoon caught his breath, coming down from his high, before moving out of the younger. Grabbing some tissues to clean the semen of Hongbin his chest after that. Hongbin pulled Taekwoon closer to him again when the older wanted to leave the room to fill the bathtub. “Can we just cuddle for a moment?” Hongbin his voice was still hoarse, body glistering from sweat and his hair was a mess. He looked unbelievably good and as Taekwoon could never say no to Hongbin, especially when he was looking at him with those big brown puppy like doe eyes, he agreed. Taking the younger in his arms once again and pulling him close to his own body.

 

“Bean.” Taekwoon’s voice was just above a whisper when he called out to the younger whose head was resting on his chest. They had been in a comfortable silence for the last few minutes and Taekwoon was pretty sure that his younger boyfriend was already almost falling asleep. “Hmm?” It was the only response that Taekwoon got from Hongbin, so he decided that it would be for the best that he would let Hongbin take a long, relaxing, bath the following day. Taekwoon pulled the blanket up to cover their naked bodies, being sure that Hongbin could get a comfortable night rest. “Sleep tight.” Taekwoon murmured the words before placing a soft kiss onto Hongbin’s messy bed-hair.

Hongbin woke up the following morning, the bed empty besides himself. He rolled over, feeling a slight bid of pain in his lower back zone while doing so, but it wasn’t anything that he couldn’t handle. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he sat up. Looking around, he saw the mess that, the normally clean, room was. Clothes scattered all over the ground, a open bottle of lube on the bedside table with a box of tissues alongside it and a smell of sex that was still hanging in the air. Even for Hongbin, who had never had sex before that night, knew that the smell gave away everything.

Hongbin grabbed the sleeveless shirt that Taekwoon had been wearing the day beforehand from the ground and pulled it over his head. The shirt was a bit too big for him, one of the thick straps of the shirt fell down his shoulder and the shirt ended around half-way his thighs. Though it had that coffee and vanilla scent that he loved so much, it just literally smelled like his boyfriend. After putting on his boxers, Hongbin left the bedroom. Walking didn’t hurt all too much as Taekwoon prepped him really well, though there was still a slight limp visible while he walked down the stairs.

Hongbin followed the scent of freshly baked pancakes into the kitchen. It was here when he saw his boyfriend cooking, wearing nothing but his boxers, a spatula in his right hand. Hongbin walked up to him, being as silent as possible, slipping his arms around the other his naked waist, hands resting on his abs and his face resting on the older his broad back. Taekwoon jumped a bit because of the sudden contact, but wasn’t all too surprised to see, or rather feel, that the younger came looking for him. “Good morning Bean, did you sleep well?” “Better than ever, I fell asleep in your arms after all.” Taekwoon chuckled softly when he heard those words. “Cheesy in the early morning huh?” Hongbin didn’t respond, he just placed a small kiss on the back of Taekwoon’s neck before letting go of the older his waist so he could finish baking the pancakes without any distractions.

“Do you feel any pain? Any discomfort?” Taekwoon asked, looking over his shoulder to make eye contact with Hongbin who was now sitting down on one of the chairs by the kitchen table. “Not much. It isn’t anything that I can’t handle so don’t worry about it.” “It’s impossible for me to not worry about you Bean, we have been over this.” There appeared a faint blush on Hongbin his cheeks when Taekwoon said this. Hongbin remembered all the times that Taekwoon actually had remembered him about it. He had been doing it even before they started dating, after every little, or big, fight that they had or when Hongbin would feel insecure. Taekwoon would always remind him how he just couldn’t stop himself from worrying about him, how much he actually cared about the younger. It’s his way of saying ‘I love you’, without really speaking those three powerful words.

 

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Taekwoon only now took a good look at what Hongbin was wearing and how it was a bit too big on him. It looked cute on him really. “Yeah? It’s comfy.” Taekwoon nodded, pulling Hongbin towards him after that, putting his arm around the younger’s his shoulder. They were walking along the streets, it was a bright day outside and the two of them didn’t want to sit inside all day. Hongbin got one of Taekwoon his light gray shirts out of his closet when the older was showering. Even after washing it, there was still that light scent of Coffee and vanilla on it, to add to that, the shirt being slightly too big was just really comfortable to Hongbin.

“It looks cute on you.” Taekwoon had moved his head slightly to whisper the words into the other’s ear, warm breath hitting Hongbin his neck and making him shudder lightly.  “Does that mean that I can steal your clothes more often?” “As long as I will able to see you wear them, sure why not. If you are comfortable in them I can’t stop you from doing it.”

Hongbin smiled before intertwining his fingers with Taekwoon his right hand, which was dangling down from his shoulder. Letting their hands rest on his chest. Sure, people could see them walking here and it could be dangerous as Hongbin was still underage until September and because people might know that Taekwoon is his teacher, or used to be his teacher. But, the two of them couldn’t care less at that moment. Because their love might be illegal, their love might be wrong in other people their eyes, their love might be so many wrong things. That all didn’t matter, cause they were happy, they both knew that even if they could get into a lot of trouble for it, the feelings that they had for each other were undeniable. They were undeniable and real and there was no one who could tell the couple otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story back in 2016 and I am still very proud of this story.  
> It was the first long story that I ever finished and the first one that got really any traction on AFF. It only felt right to edit it and put it on AO3 again along with its sequel. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this, as I enjoyed revisiting and editing this as well.


End file.
